Kidnapped
by thebluecrystalrose
Summary: After they return from their vacation in Tokyo, the Titans try to rest. However, their rest is interrupted by Red X kidnapping their favorite alien princess. Will the Titans be able to save her, or can she save herself?
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Kidnapped

"Finally home," Robin breathed a sigh of relief, clutching his girlfriend's hand. "As thankful as I am for that adventure to Tokyo, I'm glad to be home with my girl, my best friends, and...erm..." Silkie had walked up to them and Starfire picked him up, giggling. "Silkie, too. Life is good."

Cyborg yawned, "Well, y'all, we've been up all night in Tokyo and now it's night time here. Get some rest, everybody."

The Titans shuffled to their bedrooms, Robin giving Starfire a tight hug and kiss before bed. Starfire smiled, "Sweet dreams to you, Robin."

"To you as well, my Star."

It was about two in the morning when the intruder alert sounded. The rest of the Titans had gathered in the main ops room, attempting to uncover where the intruder was. Robin and Cyborg were urgently searching videos while Raven and Beastboy began exploring.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin questioned aloud, growing more worried by the minute.

When the alarm started, Starfire woke up immediately, only to be stopped by lips attacking her face.

"Eep!" She squealed as she felt soft lips on her own. "Robin, what are you doing? There's trouble!" She gasped as the intruder pulled away. She hadn't had time to turn on the lights in her room for her to realize that it wasn't Robin. She did, however, think it quite strange that Robin would be in her room, kissing her, when there was an intruder in the tower.

Starfire turned on the light in her room when a voice said, "I'm not Robin, cutie."

The alien-princess gasped, mouth jumping to her face, "Red X! What are you... Why are you... DID YOU JUST KISS ME!"

Red X chuckled at the confusion heard in the Tamaranian's voice, "Enjoy it, princess?" He leaned in for another and Starfire backed away.

"No, you are a rude person and you are not my boyfriend!" X had her pressed against the wall of her bedroom, hand gripping her arm tightly. She couldn't break free from his grasp, so when he crashed his lips against hers for the second time, she blasted him with her eye beams. As she heard him scream out in agony, she escaped out the door.

Robin had been watching the entire scene take place from the videos. He clenched his fists angrily, grabbing a T-Communicator, "Raven, BB, near Starfire's room. _Now." _

Starfire had begun battle with Red X in the hallway outside of her room when the other Titans met up with her.

"Come on, cutie, you don't _really_ want to hurt me." Red X taunted as Starfire threw starbolts at him. He dodged each of them and threw a red 'x' at her arms. Her arms were subdued and she was left struggling to break free.

Red X turned his attention to the other Titans. Robin had just thrown a birdarang when Red X hopped out of the way. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Titans. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Azarath, metrion, zinth-oof!" Raven's mouth was now covered by an x.

Before any of the Titans knew it, they all had a red x, subduing their arms, legs, and powers.

"What the- Yo! No one comes in here and makes a fool out of me in _my tower_!" Cyborg yelped.

Red X merely chuckled, "Now, to get what I came here for." He stepped toward Starfire, "Sorry for that little delay, princess. We can get going with our business now."

Starfire stopped struggling when he had addressed her. She looked up at him in confusion, "What are you-? Oof!" He threw her over his shoulder and began running away from the Titans.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, taking one of his weapons and slicing through the x that was tied around him.

"Robin!" Starfire called back, pleading with her eyes for him to catch her.

He ran after X and his girlfriend, but Red X had slapped his belt for an escape before Robin could stop them. _"Starfire!"_

* * *

"Where are we?" Starfire groaned as the masked man threw her on hard rock ground.

"A cave just outside of town," Red X responded, smirking at her evilly.

Starfirestuggled against the red x that pinned her arms against her sides. No matter which way she struggled, she couldn't break free from it. She didn't even attempt to create firebolts, knowing she would only burn herself.

"Not running, princess?" Red X inquired smuggly.

Starfire growled at him, wishing more than anything that she could escape. Except for a small candle lit by his face, the cave was completely dark. Even if she could break free and run away, she wouldn't know which way to go. More than anything, she wished she had her T-Communicator, and normal clothes on.

It was typically really easy to throw on her day-clothes when there was late-night trouble. This time, however, she had been preoccupied and wasn't able to change. Without her communicator, the Titans couldn't track her down. If she had been wearing her normal clothes, they would have been able to find her because there was a tracking device on those clothes.

Starfire sighed, _Oh! Why did I let Terra talk me into buying the cute bunny bottoms of the pj's?_

"Why did you bring me here?" She hissed as Red X stepped toward her.

Red X grinned, "I told you that you and I should go on that date, cutie..."

He peeled the bottom of his mask off so that her lips were bare. Starfire winced as he licked his lips and pressed himself against her on the rock wall. Starfire's heart began beating violently as he put his lips on her neck. She had fallen victim to this many times before. She knew what he was planning.

* * *

Robin's fist pounded the floor, _How could I let him get away? How could I let him take Starfire?_

The other Titans were helping one another up. Cyborg had removed the x from Raven's mouth and Beastboy was struggling out of his red jail. As they were freeing themselves, Robin checked his communicator for Starfire's trace. It merely stated that she was in her room.

"Damned bunny pajamas!" Robin bellowed, knowing full and well that Starfire's communicator would be laying on her nightstand. He kicked the wall outside her door.

"Robin, I know you're frustrated but reacting out of anger will only make things worse!" Raven reasoned, making a motion to touch his shoulder. Instead, the hero through his own communicator to the ground in frustration.

After taking a deep breath to attempt to calm himself, he demanded, "Split up. Search the entire city. Nobody's sleeping until we find her."

Knowing their mission, the Titans sprang into action. They practically turned Jump City upside down looking for their beloved friend. There seemed to be no sign of her anywhere. Robin was beating up a back-ally crook who couldn't answer his questions when he thought of it.

Throwing the criminal to the ground, Robin called the other Titans, "Titans, I think I know where Starfire is.

"Dude, where could he possibly have taken her? I've looked high and low for her. I've even walked through sewer water to find this girl! If you think you know where she is, then tell us now!" Beastboy said. Robin knew that Beastboy wasn't that upset about having to look for Starfire. Robin could tell by the tone in his voice that Beastboy was just as concerned as he was. After all, Beastboy had considered Starfire to be the big sister he never had.

"Remember that cave Starfire mentioned taking Silkie to? It's just outside of town, just out of sight enough for us not to see it. Wouldn't that be a perfect spot for a thief like Red X?" The others agreed and directed their courses to the alcove.

* * *

While the Titans were scavenging the city, Red X finished having his way with Starfire.

"You are very satisfying," Red X breathed, adjusting his belt back around himself. Starfire made no motion to respond. The x that had kept her captive laid in scraps around her, as did parts of her pink bunny pajamas.

There had been very few times that she had been broken in her life time. The first being when her sister had betrayed her family, her planet, _her. _After she had been taken prisoner by the Gordanians, she had experienced various types of abuses. The Gordanians knew how to exploit their prisoners and break their spirits. Actually, Starfire had mused at one point during her captivity, that was the only thing they were talented at, belittling people.

"So cutie," asked Red X, "how'd you like our date?"

Starfire attempted to force a starbolt out, but couldn't. This experience had reminded her too much of her imprisonment long ago. She was too emotionally inept to produce a starbolt.

A dark chuckle escaped from her lips instead, "Date? That is what you call the dating?" She glanced up at her captor, "A date does not involve someone unwillingly being taken from their bedroom, from their friends. A date does not involve being thrown on a rocky, hard ground. A date does not involve forced sexual activity." A tear escaped her left eye as she spoke, her hands were fists.

"I guess you and I just have a different idea of what romance is, cutie."

Starfire hugged herself, picking up what was left of her pajama bottoms and putting them back on. "And what is that, X? You taking what you want simply because you think it is what you want?"

"That's why I'm a thief, cutie."

Starfire lunged for his throat, "There are some things that just shouldn't be taken!"

* * *

The Titans had arrived outside of the cave that Red X was hiding with Starfire in.

Robin noticed a rock with a carving that read, "Please be nice to monster." It had a happy face on it.

"This is it." Robin said.

"My scanners are sensing two heartbeats," Cyborg announced. "They're close."

"Titans, go!"

Cyborg turned on his lights as they ran into the cave. It took awhile before they could reach the exact place where X had kept Starfire captive. When they got there, they were all surprised at what they saw. "Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Starfire glanced up, her hands locked tightly around Red X's neck. She let go, backing away in fright. "I am sorry!"

Red X lay there, looking lifeless. Raven ran to his side, putting a hand over his heart. "He's alright, just unconcious."

"Then he can go be unconcious in jail," Robin said,nodding at Cyborg and Beastboy. "Would you guys mind doing the honors?"

"Not at all." Beastboy cracked his knuckles.

Robin turned his attention to the girl with the rags hanging off of her body. He reached for her hand and she grabbed it. "Starfire, are you alright?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to ask her anyway.

"Robin, I..." She collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Starfire woke up the next morning shocked, "Uh... Robin?"

"Yes, Star?" Robin mumbled, his hands wrapped protectively around her waist.

"What are you...?" Suddenly all the memories came flooding back and she gasped, "Oh."

"It's alright, Star. He's gone."

"He is... dead?" Starfire yelled, worriedly. She knew she caused Red X damage but she didn't think it was that bad.

"No, no, no!" Robin reassured her as she laid herself back on Robin's bed. "He's locked up tightly in jail." He took a deep breath as he looked at the beautiful princess in his arms. He winced at the bruises that were covering her body. There was one on her cheek, a few on her arms, and, when he and Raven had been checking her in the infirmary, many on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I couldn't stop him." Starfire whispered.

"Sh. I understand." Robin gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "I just wish I could give the little punk the justice I think he deserves. It's one thing to steal pathetic disks or Xenothium or even candy!" He paused, "Yes, all of those things are bad. He truly crossed the line last night. You're not something that can be stolen. You're a human being, for Pete's sake!"

"Robin," Starfire said softly. He was quiet and she spoke again, "I am... okay. Shocked and annoyed, but okay. I knew people on Earth could be bad but I had no idea that they could be as wicked as the Gordanians. I am... used to the type of punishment that Red X inflicted upon me last night."

"You are?"

"Yes. It was a popular type of punishment while I was Gordanian prisoner." Robin clenched his fists as he heard this. Starfire noticed this and took his hands in hers. "I'm okay, Robin. I wish it didn't happen but hopefully it is something we can learn from. Hopefully it is something Red X can learn from."

"I can't help feeling completely responsible." Robin admitted, staring into her green orbs. He knew there was a lot of hurt behind them, but she always put that behind her.

"Robin, you made a mistake a long time ago. You have been long forgiven for it." Starfire pondered for a moment, "Besides, even if he didn't have your old suit, I do believe that Red X would make his appearance as a thief in another way, without the name of Red X."

Robin wrapped his arms back around her, "I'm just glad you are okay. I'm so thankful you are okay."

* * *

**A/N: I'm off to camp! Hope y'all liked it. I had to kind of rush the end because I'm about to leave, but hopefully it's not too bad.**

**God bless,**

**Rose**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Explanations

Starfire awoke the next morning with a crick in her neck. She yawned and stretched as she sat up, wincing at her sore muscles. She realized that there was somebody laying next to her and her body tensed as she lighted up her hands.

She took a cautious glance to her behind and noticed Robin flopped over sleepily on the couch. She giggled, powering herself down. "Robin?"

Robin didn't arouse at the mention of his name. She let out a sigh and poked him in the stomach. Being ticklish, the Boy Wonder jolted awake, "Huh, what?" He tripped over his words.

Starfire beamed at him, "Greetings."

He returned the grin, "Good morning, Star... How are you feeling?"

Robin didn't mean to be soft about it. He knew Starfire was very resilient and very strong-minded, but despite knowing all those things he felt he held the right to be worried about her, _After all, it's not everyday that someone you know and hold dear to you gets raped, right? It's not everyday my best friend gets abused that way._

Starfire frowned for a moment, "You would suppose that, being raped, I would feel battered and ripped up, right?" Robin nodded and Starfire continued before he could say anything, "I suppose, to an extent, I am saddened. I try to suppress that reaction, though."

"Why?"

"It is not the way my people are, Robin. We have to be hostile, resilient, and strong." She sat back down next to him, folded her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes.

"But you are saddened, Star. That's it? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that it's not harming you more emotionally, but that isn't... You've... We..." He stopped, not certain where he was going, nor what he was asking. He sighed and finished, "That's a lot to experience in one day."

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she blurted, "I have been through far more than that in one day."

"What?" Robin cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Starfire shook her head, apologizing to Robin with her eyes. "Oh, Robin, please forgive me for being so blunt... Red X was kind to me."

Suddenly, Robin's teeth clenched and his nails were digging into the arm of the sofa, _"What?"_

Starfire blushed, realizing she should have explained more. She held up her left hand and said, "Do not mistake me, Robin. What Red X did to me was very wrong and very hateful, yes, but I have experienced more rapings than you can even begin to count in one day."

Realization struck Robin like a nail on the head, "The Gordanians...?"

"Yes."

It all was clear to him now and he embraced his love warmly, "Starfire, why didn't you tell me before?"

Starfire returned the hug and whispered, "I did not want you to think of me as damaged goods. I did not want you to think of me as _rutha. _Now-"

"Starfire, I could never look at you that way."

"You could not?"

"No," he pulled back and grasped her hand. He kissed it lightly and held it protectively in his gloved hands, "When I look at you I see the bravest woman I have ever met. I see a very strong woman who isn't afraid to be happy despite her past. When I look at you, I see my bright and shining Star."

* * *

**A/N: I ended up doing another chapter. I know it's been awhile, but thanks to some conversations, I decided that Robin needed some background info on Star, ya know? Hope you liked it!**

**God bless,  
****Rose**


End file.
